


It's all about you.

by 2Lady4Mental6Hospital8



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternative Sexuality, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Human, Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Lady4Mental6Hospital8/pseuds/2Lady4Mental6Hospital8
Summary: — Did you miss me? — a childish, naive and so tender voice is heard behind her; he looks at her so tenderly, and the girl's cheeks are filled with a bright blush, and not only they — the body from the very sight of him seemed to become fiery and hot.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire & Reader, Brahms Heelshire & You, Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Kudos: 37





	It's all about you.

She sits quietly and silently on the bed, looking somewhere into a deep void and seems to be trembling; she tries to breathe fitfully and calmly, and at the same time behave as if everything is fine. But for some reason, on this strange day, everything is different, especially now — her heart is starting to pound wildly, her face is barely trembling — she just did not understand what was going to happen, if at all.

— Did you miss me? — a childish, naive and so tender voice is heard behind her; he looks at her so tenderly, and the girl's cheeks are filled with a bright blush, and not only they — the body from the very sight of him seemed to become fiery and hot. The feelings became more and more piercing, hot, and inside there was a feeling that was both insanely sweet and hot, but also in the end… frightening. She crawled a little away from the edge of the bed — she is so red, even more so because he has already come to her — he was so close, so sweet, and, looking at his expression, Brahms did not really understand what was happening to the girl.

And everything finally gets hotter — it's like an electric shock, because he not only lightly touches her knee, but also so gently, gently and sweetly runs his hand along her waist.

Brahms pulls off her t-shirt, and with it opens and the entire top of the girl's body — he begins to kiss her in those places — kisses, touches, strokes, and the girl shrinks even more and closes her eyes.

He slowly looks up at her with his childish eyes and gently pushes her back on the bed as the girl throws her legs over his hips.

His black jacket flies to the side, his shirt is almost off, and she puts her arms around his neck and kisses him on the mouth as hard as she can; Brahms reaches down to the lock on her shorts and unzips them.

Quickly, but not very strongly, he enters her — the girl finally begins to lose her mind and almost begins to scream — there was a little pain, and new sensations covered her with her head; gradually the pain was replaced by a pleasant pleasure.

— You have such a beautiful body… — he says so sweetly that she begins to feel so hot, so dizzy — the girl, a little shouting, more tense and feels it inside her even deeper.

Brahms, in contrast to her emotions, looks at the girl's body, sometimes stroking it, kissing it wherever he wants and penetrates her more and more quickly, sometimes forcing her to press a little into the bed.

Her emotions have changed — almost no longer screams, just sweetly sighs because of all the movements that are happening; his actions drive the girl crazy, these lovely eyes, this gentle voice, these light touches, stroking…

Brahms, without realizing it, pushes himself inside her even more, and continues to absolutely move as well — she weakly puts her arm around his shoulders, but does not cause any pain, trying to restrain herself, so as not to scratch him in any way… to what pleasant sensations did he bring her?… the girl struggles to contain her scream, because the tremors inside her almost screamed themselves; she did not want to scream from pain, she wanted to scream from such a bright pleasure, from such a pleasant sensation.

The bottom of the girl's stomach seemed to explode loudly — so loudly, so passionately that she closed her eyes in admiration and pleasure, there is no strength to say anything, because she felt something hot and quite warm spread inside her body…

Mad, sweet emotions cover so that the girl almost loses consciousness from pleasure, and only a weak, nervous and ragged breathing is heard from her side.

And after a while, she covers almost all of her body with the blanket and makes such a simple expression on her face, as if both of them did not understand what happened between them.

Brahms, who was again sitting not far from her, fully dressed as if nothing had happened, was looking out of the large glass window at the sky. He, too, wanted to pretend that he didn't understand what was driving him at this last moment; — and the girl didn't really know what she was thinking.


End file.
